


Frozen

by Alas



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Action, Gen, Hard-core Snow Fight, Post-Canon, Snow-and-Ice Fight, Winter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 冬天到了。延续《第一天》的设定，又另外加了点。





	Frozen

亚瑟惊醒。发现屋子亮得刺眼。奥姆背对窗子，亮光落在他肩膀上，在他周身勾勒出一圈光晕。他的金发不再按照亚特兰蒂斯勇士的风俗扎着，而是不服帖地散开，在一片寒光里好像结了冰。  
“你得过来看看。”奥姆低声说，他已经穿上外出的衣服。奥姆的口气让亚瑟的心一沉，他飞快穿好衣服，跟奥姆来到阳台。  
好像被玻璃纸罩住，目之所及无非朦胧的珍珠白。卡车几乎被吞了下去。镇子没有了，山路抹平了。大海被遮盖了。礁石也只剩模糊的轮廓。好像有人用橡皮把地球擦掉，只剩下灯塔有颜色。如果没有橡皮留下的褶皱，简直看不出天上还有云。风没有昨晚那么阴冷，然而威力愈发盛烈。浪花不等落下就被冻结，新的浪花又飞跃其上，在更高处冻成冰。一圈半透明的冰锋指向陆地，寒意森然。更多、更多凝结的水加入，看似脆弱的刃口逐渐变得厚重结实。  
简而言之，雪。  
“等我发现的时候已经是这样了。”奥姆攥紧拳头，俯视环绕岸边的海冰，随后转向亚瑟，“我们得做点什么。”  
“必须小心。我们出去，别吵醒爸妈。”  
奥姆凝重地点点头，和亚瑟一起从窗台跃下。亚瑟带他找了一处背风的地方，脱下皮夹克和靴子，清空口袋，把手机、钥匙、钱包用外套裹住。奥姆也学亚瑟的样子。他穿着一件汤姆•库瑞的灯芯绒夹克，里边是件慢跑专用的黑色帽衫，胸口用反光胶印着“每次行动皆有报偿（Every run pays back）”。他自己在超市买的，都有点起球了。可这是奥姆第一次表现出对地表人的衣着有兴趣，亚瑟不想伤害他的积极性。因为这件衣服，奥姆被本地综合格斗爱好者当成来炫耀的外地同行，惹了一些风波。后来么，唔，每次行动皆有报偿。  
奥姆的手指碰到左腕的表带，停了一秒。亚瑟抱着外套，也愣住了，不知该不该打断他。那看起来像普通的男式潜水表，其实装有亚特兰蒂斯的监控器，意在监控奥姆的位置，随时准备上报任何危险行为。  
奥姆没有出神太久，他不再管手表，拍拍牛仔裤口袋，把卡车钥匙拿出来扔给亚瑟。然后脱下鞋袜，放在亚瑟的靴子旁边。  
亚瑟把两人的外套塞进雪洞，用石头压住，直视着奥姆：“准备好了？”  
奥姆挺起胸膛，下巴微微一动，这表示“是的”。随后他转向冻结的海面，眯着眼睛打量四周，准备迎战任何一种威胁。  
好极了。  
亚瑟用一记凶猛的擒抱把奥姆掀翻。奥姆惊叫一声，本能地抓住住亚瑟的脖子和肩膀。雪停过一阵子，现在是第二场。因为超过一英尺的松散新雪底下有层硬壳。他们在这层雪壳上滑动，越来越快。亚瑟大笑，被雪呛得喘不过气。奥姆怒吼，奋力挣扎，雪也呛得他咳嗽。雪不是水也不是空气，他没法在里边呼吸。他们正在滚下山坡，一路在礁石和其他乱七八糟的东西上磕磕碰碰。雪壳被压碎了，底下还有一英尺还多的雪。这也没阻止他们滚向海面。  
最后一记闷响，他们俩被特别大的那块礁石高高弹起。亚瑟尖锐地欢呼，要抓住奥姆的胳膊。后者拼了命地踢开他。他们弹得还不够高，没等分出胜负，两人一起栽进冰锋丛。清脆的、爆炸似的声音响成一片。冰锋折断了，从四面八方扎到他们身上，又被搓得粉碎。他们在冰面上滑了足有二十码才停下。  
亚瑟全程都在狂笑。奥姆摇摇晃晃地站起来，这让他笑得更厉害。  
“老弟，咱们提前一礼拜就在为封冻做准备。还有暴雪。”亚瑟说。  
“但是妈妈说雪是可爱的！”奥姆的脸颊变成深粉色，他想在冰上迈步，又险些滑倒。亚瑟开始新一轮狂笑，把自己撑起来，朝奥姆张开胳膊。  
“别怕，哥哥接着你。”他说。  
奥姆的颌角绷紧，他小心地退了半步，沉下身子。下一秒，他已经跃在高处，直扑亚瑟。亚瑟低声骂了一句，闪身躲开。奥姆刚刚落地，亚瑟已重整攻势，要抓住他的小腿。奥姆用近似滑冰的动作连续后撤几步，用脚趾找到一块略微凸起的冰，由此借力止住后退，重又撞向亚瑟身体侧面。他成功了，亚瑟被掀到半空。奥姆要把亚瑟踢向远处。但是亚瑟反手锁住他的右臂和脖子，用全部体重带着两人下落。  
爆裂声从他们掉下来的地方，一直传到远处，继而又变得阴沉，向更深处蔓延。等亚瑟爬起来，看到冰面留下一道宽而长的裂缝。  
亚瑟惊叹地看着裂缝。冰比他想象得还要厚，水从裂缝底端涌上又落下，海潮是用不停息的。  
“平局？”亚瑟开心地说，“看不出你还有滑冰天赋。”  
奥姆正要开口，他们俩一起惊叫。因为冰面粉碎，深蓝色的海水当即吞没了他们。  
亚瑟吐出肺里的空气，看见奥姆挥开面前的气泡，海豚似的埋下头和肩膀。亚瑟及时后撤，与奥姆擦肩而过。奥姆转了个锐角弯，气泡和碎冰块迟钝地跟着他，划出一圈土星环。两人在水里缓缓旋转，借翻绞出来的气泡作作屏障，等对方先露出破绽。气泡在两人之间上浮，像倒过来的沙漏。  
最后一个气泡在视野里消失，兄弟俩几乎同时扑向对方。这回亚瑟占了先机，他扳住奥姆的胳膊向下压，没想到奥姆整个身体随之转动，计划中的锁扣因此没了借力的支点，奥姆轻易绕到他背后。情急之下，亚瑟的左臂向下一扎，身体也侧向一边。他耸起肩膀，撞向奥姆腹部。奥姆闷哼一声，从亚瑟肩膀上方越过，再次试图背锁。他成功了一半：他扣住亚瑟的脖子，但是亚瑟也攥住他的胳膊，绊住他的腿。要是在陆地上，亚瑟能把奥姆从头顶扔出去，可是海里没有高低上下。兄弟俩都试图从对方的锁扣里挣脱，结果像个神经失常的鱼雷。悠闲的鱼群被惊动，拳头似的挤在一起，飞速离开。鲸鱼的歌声从远处传来，它们相互警告，还有点抱怨的意思。  
奥姆在笑。亚瑟不可能看到他的脸，但是他确凿无疑地感觉到。他想起虎鲸。那些凶猛的、健壮的动物，频频跃出水面，挥霍能量，只是因为海面那么宽广，他们感到快乐。  
亚瑟挟着奥姆猛然侧翻，他找到了一丝空挡，右手扣住奥姆的膝盖，左手仍然攥着他的手肘。水波一沉，把他们拖向礁石。  
“弄坏地表的衣服，妈妈会很生气！”奥姆大喊。亚瑟咕哝一声，让两人紧急转向。奥姆趁机挣开胳膊，勒住亚瑟脖子，三角锁。更深处温暖的水打着漩涡涌来，两人飞速下沉。湍流乱撞，让亚瑟很难清楚地找准奥姆的动向。他觉得是时候利用一下冰面……  
奥姆的胳膊忽然僵住了，然后——他推开亚瑟。亚瑟感到一阵恼火，他看向奥姆，发现对方根本没看着自己。奥姆的注意力都在水下，远处有一小群光点一闪一灭，好像要朝他们过来。  
很快，亚瑟认出了他们。因为对方隔得老远就在咆哮：“战犯奥姆•马利乌斯，停在原地不得移动！你竟敢靠近亚特兰蒂斯领地！”  
亚特兰蒂斯边防军移动的速度慢得令人不满。如果亚瑟看一眼奥姆的手表，会发现有十秒钟多一点。但是他没有，单凭估算，亚瑟觉得至少有半个钟头。  
骑着鲨鱼的卫士有十二个，是一个中队。等离子射线枪的瞄准光点在两人身上乱闪。哦，宝贝，比追杀亚瑟和湄拉的特种部队差多了。奥姆向前一步，光点立刻全集中到向他。他平静地挺直脊背。跑步帽衫的反光胶闪出银光：每次行动皆有报偿。  
“站住！”中队长大喊。边防军的鲨鱼都惊慌失措，不断作势扑咬。士兵也一样惊慌，因此不断把鲨鱼拖回来。  
“你们认出我了。”奥姆低声说。边防军立刻都端平了枪。  
“你们认出我了吗？”亚瑟站到奥姆旁边，伸出右臂，搭着他的肩膀，按住奥姆的后颈。  
边防军犹豫了一会儿，中队长恍然惊醒：“陛下！”随后，十二个卫士一起勒住鲨鱼，低下头，持枪行礼。  
一阵漫长的沉默，哪个士兵都没有动作。奥姆忍不住点头致意，开口问候：“士兵们。”  
排在队尾的士兵试探地抬起眼睛，打量他们。亚瑟看看奥姆，后者翻起眼睛。于是亚瑟清清嗓子，也同样说了一遍。  
刷地一下，边防军恢复行军阵型，看起来明显地松了口气。  
“你们……是尽忠职守的卫士，我为你们骄傲。”亚瑟搭在奥姆肩上的胳膊紧了紧，“回到岗位上去吧，士兵。这儿有我（I got him）。”  
边防军再次敬礼，动作和刚才又不一样。亚瑟看他们游走，叹了口气，松开手，拍拍奥姆的背。奥姆没有回应，直接向水面升起。  
他们沉默地爬出冰窟窿。湿透的衣服被冷风一吹，当即冻成冰。亚瑟把奥姆的帽子拽过来，搓碎里边的冰。奥姆打开他的手。  
“他们仍然记得你。”亚瑟说。  
“他们怕我。”奥姆说，微微皱起眉头，看着远处。太阳已经出来了。冰和雪泛着白光，暗处也是耀眼的浅蓝色。奥姆示意亚瑟该走了。  
“因为我大不敬。”奥姆说。他们几乎闭着眼睛走路，反光令人眼球生疼。  
“用三叉戟刺杀渔夫国国王，王室的血流到光天化日之下——至上的亵渎。如果我徒手掐死他，罪减一等。”  
“唔。”亚瑟说。  
“另一件你理解不了的事。”  
“哈。”  
“我故意的。”奥姆继续说，“亚特兰蒂斯人乐于自称无所畏惧，但我猜连你都不相信。咸水国以悍勇野蛮著称，接下来是陆地……亚特兰蒂斯没人了解陆地，包括到处乱钻的考古队。所以我得比咸水国和陆地加起来都可怕。”  
“君主必须令人畏惧而不是爱戴。有个地表人早就说过。”  
“抄的。”奥姆哼了一声，“亚特兰蒂斯士兵就像鲨鱼。每个人都知道，除了你。”  
“什么？我得避免在他们面前流血？”  
“你得知道什么时候勒住他们，什么时候松手任其冲锋陷阵。”奥姆抬起左手，转动手腕，示意他的“潜水表”，“否则你迟早要上岸陪我。”  
亚瑟挑起眉毛，他觉得奥姆的嘴角翘起一点。但是他们正经过涌出来又冻结的薄冰，一片针刺似的光。亚瑟响亮地大笑，在奥姆背上拍了一把。奥姆疼得怒吼，冻成硬壳的冰被拍得粉碎，在他身边飞散。他怒气冲冲地转向亚瑟，发现亚瑟已经跑开了，还像什么动物似的尖声喊叫。奥姆低声咆哮，拔腿追上去。

等他们跑回灯塔小屋，亚特兰娜和汤姆都醒了。早晨有烤吐司和茶。汤姆做了热红酒。虽然还是早上，可是下了暴雪么，又没什么事情可做。他打开电视，只为提供点背景音。布鲁斯•韦恩跟访谈节目主持人聊加州山火，期间穿插超人营救遇难者的片段。亚特兰娜把鼻尖埋进马克杯，深深吸进橘皮和丁香的味道。奥姆倚在窗边，端着自己那一杯。他偶尔看向远处，冰面裂缝露出一线孔雀蓝似的流水。  
亚瑟端着杯子凑到他身边，轻咳一声，露出衣兜里的袖珍装伏特加：“来点？”  
“波塞冬在上，当然。”  
亚瑟转过身，奥姆适时靠近。他们挡住亚特兰娜和汤姆的视线，把伏特加分进两个杯子。

END


End file.
